Crónicas de un bar alemán
by Chizuuuru
Summary: 1938. Austria se unirá al Tercer Reich y Vash se siente frustrado por no saber porqué esto lo molesta tanto. Pero quien diría que una visita al bar lo arreglaría todo. Austria x Suiza. Mal summary


**Para celebrar el hecho de que descubrí como poner las tildes en este maldito teclado gringo, estreno un Rode/Vash, una pareja que en mi opinión necesita mas amor (omg miren puedo poner tildes miren).**

****

La musa se apareció bajo mi cama a las 3 de la mañana en la casa de mi papa, y yo estaba, como era de esperarse, _borracha._

Así que decidí hacerle una...¿oda? a lo que seguramente destruirá mi vida cuando sea grande: el alcohol 8D

**Notas~  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Rating: T**

**Advertencias: Alcohol, mi visión de Vash y Rode borrachos, nunca mezclen nada con coñac niños, nunca lo hagan o_o**

**Aclaraciones:  
-Se le llama Anschluss a la anexión de Austria al territorio de la Alemania nazi para iniciar la invasión a Checoslovaquia y Polonia, ocasionando la Segunda Guerra Mundial.  
-El coñac es un licor francés.**

_Alemania 1938._

De acuerdo, quizás la combinación de estar en un bar alemán (¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí?) mezclando coñac con brandy no fue una buena idea.

...De acuerdo, fue una pésima idea.

No se confundan. Todos sabemos que Suiza es una de las naciones más precavidas de la historia, pero llegar a esos extremos por calmarse y saltarse una reunión de la Cruz Roja era ciertamente algo que podría matar a Liechtenstein de una taquicardia. Seguro cuando el suizo llegara a casa y su hermana menor le interrogue sobre lo que ha estado haciendo hasta estas horas de la madrugada, el rubio responderá con una simple palabrita:

–_Anschluss._

Austria se unía al Tercer Reich.

Suiza no puede evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, porque si algo había tratado de enseñarle a ese señorito en su infancia era a cuidarse. Pero no, después de tener que haberse separado por los Habsburgo, después de haberse ido con Elizaveta a hacer su imperio, Roderich Edelstein se va con Ludwig por los caprichos de Hitler y esa estupidez de la raza pura. Tal vez sería que Vash tenía algo así como un complejo maternal que le imponía cuidar a Roderich muy en el fondo.

Y aun así a Suiza le pudo haber importado un demonio las decisiones de Austria. El pueblo suizo no tenía por qué entrometerse. Todo el mundo tenía bastante en claro que las relaciones entre Austria y Suiza eran prácticamente nulas. O tal vez no sea Suiza el que le importe Austria sino Vash que se preocupa por Roderich ¿no? No, no podía ser. El suizo lo odiaba.

Pero una pequeñísima duda le hostigaba la cabeza:

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan preocupado por ese austríaco de porquería si lo odiaba?

A todo esto...¿Por qué estaba a punto de estar igual de borracho que Arthur en un 4 de Julio?

No podía pensar en la respuesta ahora. La combinación fatal de licores le estaba ametrallando la cabeza, al igual que los recuerdos de su infancia de como él y Roderich se ayudaban y las melodías que este solía tocar en su piano en vez de entrenar para las guerras. Mas con este dolor de cabeza, prefería que una ametralladora de verdad sea la que lo esté disparando.

Pero el calor del cuerpo del castaño contra su espalda mientras lo rescataba de Hungría y Prusia aun se siente tan cerca...

Acto seguido a ese pensamiento se dio una patada mental y apoyó su cabeza en la barra. Estaba confirmado: cualquier cosa que venga de Francis es lo que sea menos buena. A lo mejor debía tratar con el vodka del que Ivan estaba tan orgulloso.

Rió después de esto. Pensar en Roderich en serio lo idiotiza. Y hablando de Roderich, el castaño no se veía muy feliz bebiendo esa botella de whisky ahí solo al otro extremo de la barra...

...¡¿Pero que hace Austria un bar?!

–¡¿E-edelstein?! ¿Qué hace un aristócrata engreído en un lugar como este?

–Que indecente manera de saludar a un viejo amigo, Zwingli– respondió el de lentes tomando un sorbo de su whisky y luego pidiendo al camarero dos vasos más.

–¿Qué crees que haces?–cuestionó el pistolero ante la acción.

–¿Que no se ve? Pues pidiendo un trago.

–¡Ya deja eso! ¡Te hará daño!– exclamó quitándole el vaso de las manos.

–Habla el que se ha puesto a mezclar coñac con otras cosas...

El de ojos verdes estaba anonadado por la actitud de Roderich, tanto que casi no se dio cuenta que tomaba asiento a su lado y esa necesidad de saber si Austria se encontraba bien comenzaba a brotar, pero se convenció a sí mismo que era el efecto del coñac.

–Roderich, no pareces tú. El Roderich que yo conozco se des-estresa escuchando Chopin o cosas así y no bebiendo.

–Tampoco el Vash que yo conozco ¿No deberías estar en el parque disparándole a las ramas?

–Okey, ya no nos conocemos el uno al otro como antes ¿Pero se puede saber que te ha puesto así?  
–Es por todo esto de la anexión. De la noche a la mañana había tropas alemanas entrando a Viena. Sé que Ludwig y yo somos germánicos, pero no lo conozco bien y no me agradan los extraños. Desde la caída del imperio Austro-Húngaro hemos tenido problemas para integrarnos– decía mientras recibía los vasos de ron y le daba uno al rubio.

Vash se incomodó un poco ante la mención de esa unión. Sabía que Austria había pasado un mal rato después de su divorcio con Hungría, y aunque secretamente se alegraba de se hubieran separado, el austríaco se había quedado sólo un buen rato hasta ahora. Por lo menos era un gran alivio saber que sus intenciones con Ludwig no eran más que políticas. ''Y nada de lo anteriormente pensado significa que siento algo por Edelstein, claro que no'' se remarcó mentalmente.

–Rode, son cosas que nos tienen que pasar tarde o temprano como países– dijo tratando de sonar natural.

–...¿Me acabas de llamar Rode?– preguntó el oji-violeta completamente sorprendido.

Oh, mierda.

–¡¿D-dije eso?! ¡No! Lo que pasa es que...Ahh...Debo estar muy borracho por Dios...– soltó rápidamente al tiempo que trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

–Eres muy divertido cuando estás borracho, todo lo contrario a cuando estas sobrio ¿Sabes?– rió divertido el de lentes.

–¡Ya cállate austríaco debilucho!

–Vaya, no sabía que los hijos de la abuela de Heidi fueran tan maleducados–dijo Roderich tratando de defenderse ante insulto hacia su nacionalidad.

–No necesito la opinión de un friki del piano cuatro-ojos como tú– replicó el rubio.

–¡Al menos yo resuelvo mis problemas de manera civilizada y no disparando a cualquier cosa que se mueva!

Se detuvieron por un momento y se dieron cuenta que a medida de que habían ido gritando, la distancia entre sus rostros se había reducido de manera considerable, sólo permitiéndoles ver directamente a los ojos del otro y sentir el silencio absoluto alrededor ya que todos se habían ido.

Pero donde Vash se empezó a preocupar fue cuando vio esos ojos violeta entrecerrarse y una mano tomando su mejilla. El rojo de su cara no disminuyó cuando sintió el aliento de Roderich en sus labios. Y casi en susurro para él mismo, dijo en voz baja:

–E-edelstein ¿Qué ha...– y eso fue lo último que escapó de su boca antes de que el resto de la frase muriera en los labios del austríaco.

El rubio no sabía qué hacer. Por más que ambos estaban borrachos y probablemente se arrepentirán más tarde, o por último lo negarían, por más de que ambos sabían pesadamente a alcohol, el oji-verde no pudo evitar colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roderich y sentir espasmos al sentir que éste último posaba sus manos sobre su cintura.

No se sentía asqueroso, incorrecto o cualquier otra cosa en lo más mínimo. Solamente se sentía...maravilloso.

Estuvieron así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y simplemente se limitaron a sentir. En todo ese tiempo no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra y sólo se escuchó el sonido de esos dos amándose. Cuando finalmente sus bocas ya no daban para más Vash se aferró al pianista y sintió sus brazos rodeándolo. Luego de eso cayeron dormidos por el exceso del alcohol por el resto de la madrugada.

* * *

Un minúsculo rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, dándole justo en el rostro a Vash y despertándolo.

–Mm...Roderich ¿Qué hora es?– pregunto despertando al castaño dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Roderich, aún medio somnoliento giró su cabeza para consultar el reloj de la pared.

–Ah...Las 5 de la mañana ¿Por?

Y en eso les vino como un balde de agua fría. Vash tuvo que haber estado en casa hace varias horas y el primer tren Berna salía dentro de treinta minutos, mientras que Roderich tenía que prepararse para una reunión con los jefes de Ludwig.

Se incorporaron con pesadez hacia el baño para pasarse algo de agua a la cara y luego salieron rumbo a la estación de trenes. En todo el camino se la pasaron conversando amigablemente después de mucho tiempo, riéndose de sus anécdotas de cuando eran chicos, contándose cosas que habían pasado en los años que no se habían visto, y tratando de especular como es que habían terminado los dos en aquel bar en...¿Qué pueblo? ya ni se acordaban.

Cuando llegaron al edificio se dieron cuenta que llegaron justo a tiempo para la salida del tren a Suiza, y luego de este salía otro para Berlín. Roderich tuvo tiempo para embarcar a Vash y desearle suerte para que Liechtenstein no se haya puesto muy nerviosa. Pero justo antes de que Roderich pudiera voltear, el suizo lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un rápido pero tierno beso.

–V-vash ¿que fue...– ahora fue el turno de Roderich en tartamudear.

–Edelstein, tenemos que encontrarnos en un bar en alguna otra ocasión– dijo el suizo con una sonrisa.

–...Claro que sí, Zwingli– dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa al rubio y daba media vuelta a marcharse.

Oh, claro que iba a volver a ver a Vash.


End file.
